Missing Translation
by cutemonic fox
Summary: He heard the human touch is very powerful, and it could even break somebody out the strongest lifechanging trance. RoyxEd Only 2 chapters Chaper 1:Lemon. Please forgive me! I should've gone with him!


**Missing Translation**

"Its raining quite hard tonight" Roy sighed, as he kept a steady eye on the vericated street before him, "and my work was heavy today too, I guess I have to finish it tomorrow." Roy picked up his beverage that he kept in his cup holder and took a sip for his parched and rather thirsty lips. He sighed as he stared out the window, it was December yet it is raining the world makes no sense anymore, satisfied he was ready to set his drink back to its proper place, only to drop the cup after hitting a bump on the road

"Damn it!" he roared in his usual tone.

You would think a person like Roy Mustang would understand that even though an accident like that has happened while driving you can handle it when your parked or at home, but he decided to bend down and pick up the spilled libation before it settled in his carpet like ants during the winter.

When the beverage was picked up; trying greatly to ignore the fact he had wasted it on his uniform, he looked back on the road to only quickly push the brakes, for he almost hit a moving object in the road.

He had injured his head from the impact of the wheel, but he wanted to know if the thing in the road was thrashed or not. He had rubbed his head, blood trickling from it he strained his eyes enough to see in his head lights to see broken young blond in front of the car. "F-Full Metal?" he stuttered, making sure it was him seeing his short stature it was him.

Roy had quickly left his car keeping the door ajar, "Full Metal, what the hell are you doing out here!?" Roy questioned rather rudely, but that is when Roy froze for a minute. Blood. Ed was covered in it. The end of his jacket, his face, the end of his auto mail hand was drenched in never ending crimson.

His jacket was torn to its roots and blood trickled to the ground trying its best to blend in with the rain but failed miserably. "Full Metal, I want an explanation. I want to know what the hell happened!" Roy yelled.

No answer

"Full Metal, as your commander I want an answer!"

No answer.

Roy gave a hateful sigh only to be interrupted by intense lighting in the sky. Roy grunted by the surprise of that unexpected interruption, he cradled his body with his arms from the cold breeze.

"You don't have answer me, but at least get out of this rain before you catch ammonia or at least a bad cold." Roy grabbed Ed's arm only to have no responding movement from him. "Full metal I know you don't like me, but I don't want you to be sick, now please come with me I will take you to your dorm room, I'm sure Al is worried about you" he said, while using a little force to put the destroct teen in his vehicle. He put Ed in the passenger seat; he was acting like a vegetable Roy had to set him up straight before he could close the door.

_What is wrong with him? _Roy thought, as he buckled his seat. Roy got on the other side of the car, to be glad to be out of the godforsaken rain. He drove his car starting conservation instantly, as he turned a corner in the road "Ed please answer me, what in the world were you doing in that cold rain?"

Silence.

Roy sighed in frustration to only have a sharp pain in his head forgetting completely that he had a scratch and a trickle of blood going down his head. He had no towels or anything to wipe up the mess on his face; let alone the mess on his car seats, which was covered in crimson now. He would have to wait to be in his sweet sanctuary of his home.

"Al...Wake up"

Roy looked at Ed "what?"

"No...Please...its not fair...I-I'm sorry"

"Ed?" Roy questioned, having quit an unusual worried expression.

"Al!!" Ed screamed, at that last word he stared at Mustang.

Roy gave a gasp he did not expect himself to do

Ed's eyes they were gone, they were there is just he had no lust, no pupils he was just lost. Something must have happened. He started to pull on Roy's uniform "y-you killed Al! Bring my brother back you bastard!" Ed clapped his hand and formed a sword from his metal arm "bring him back!" Ed screamed, as dead tears formed from his eyes.

"Ngghn!" Roy screamed with his teeth grit, as he quickly put his foot in the breaks to only to hit his head on the wheel again and Ed's head hit something too. "Why? You...bastard..." Ed put a huge amount of venom on 'you' and 'bastard'. Ed was hoping to throw a massive punch from his sword into Mustang face

Roy had dodge it

Only to have a scratch on his face, with a grunt of pain he quickly kneed Ed in his stomach in his advantage and gave him a massive drill in the face with his fist, the result of Ed hitting his head on the side window knocking him to blackness for quite awhile.

Roy breathed heavily, knowing that was almost his fate. He gazed at the clocked out teen "what had happened to make him do that?" He questioned, as he put his hand over the teens nose to make sure he was still breathing. Roy thought for a minute "Al, what happened to him?" Roy sighed sympathetically for Ed "Poor kid just got his brother body back only to have him dead that must be tough for him"

Roy continued the car again.

He could not take him home now. One, he had just punched him unconscious, and two if he woke up he probably kill himself or something that cannot be put into words yet. Roy had put his hand on his cheek "I better get home before this gets infected"

* * *

Roy had quickly opened the door at his house with one hand while carrying the child in his left arm. 

Blood fell on his carpet

Feeling soaked to the bone and every particle of his clothing he set the sleeping child on his couch near the fireplace. He stripped the young teen from his ripped jacket, tight pants, and black tank top. Sure, Roy DID feel very uncomfortable undressing his subordinate, I mean he has the same thing he does so it should not matter.

Only leaving Ed in his boxers; the only thing that was dry on his body, Roy looked at Ed's body and studied it, he had no scars on him, and this blood was not his it was somebody else's. Could it have been Al? It wouldn't matter by asking because Ed was in a state that will hopefully break soon.

He bent down and pressed his fingertips all over his slender skin looking for scars or anything a wound would at least appear at. Oh so that is what his excuse was. You can say he was also admiring his body also. Roy, Flame Alchemist, your probably expecting me to say that he had feelings for Edward even though it was his subordinate, sure, he was fond of the boy enough to lip lock but didn't show any emotion whatsoever about it.

He did care quiet a lot for the young teen, but his mind thought of the basics he was too young, period. End of sentence. Roy did have limitations, but still had some feeling for him.

He stood up caring Ed's clothes to the trashcan in the kitchen.

"Well, one thing is done now for another issue to attend too" Roy touches the side of his face and felt the pain in his head.

He made his way to the bathroom where his needs could be met quite accurate to his head. He grabbed a cloth and put a little alcohol on it. As much as he hated the feel he did it with no consent, infection or a few short seconds of stinging? He preferred the second.

As he applied it to the side of his skull and on his forehead, he searched for some band-aids to seal the deal. He found two white thin pieces in a box left, he stripped them of there coverings and put one on the side of his face and one across his forehead.

After done with first task he decided to take a quick shower, trying his best not to let the water enter the patches on his face.

Clean and prepped, he found a towel al ready hanging he took it and dried himself off. He went to his room and found some suitable sleeping attire since he had a 'guest' in the house; usually he would walk around with his boxers on or nothing at all whatever satisfied him most.

He walked back in his living room wearing blue pajamas with black slippers; he was not for what he saw next, Ed was sitting up reading a book that he obviously took off the shelf.

"Full Metal?"

He did not answer

Roy sighed; he was still out of it

Roy looked to the right of him to see blood up and down his carpet leading to the kitchen, walking to the kitchen he filled a bucket up with hot steaming water and brought out a towel to help his cleaning mission. Even though his carpet was already red he did not want the thought burning in his head that he was standing in some body else's blood, it just was not right.

He got on his knees after dipping the towel in hot scolding water he started to scrub hard watching the stain disappear before his eyes. He had to scrub with intense pressure until it finally arose from his carpet and stained the towel he was using, he put the towel back in the so the blood would marinate and hopefully be steamed out by the boiling liquid.

One spot down about ten to twenty more to go.

Damn his old age.

Yeah, he knew he was getting older each passing day but it didn't really bother him that much. But that's what he says.

* * *

Roy stood up holding a part of hip "I am getting to old," he admitted 

Roy sighed as he poured the mixed colored liquid in the drain. He looked at the kitchen door forgetting about Ed, COMPLETELY forgetting he even existed in his house.

He ran out the door and saw Ed staring at the book he saw with him last time; he had that same dead stare Roy just suspected that he was just looking at the same page he started with since Roy started cleaning the carpet.

He sauntered to Edward slow but steady. He sat by him looking down at the book he was reading "Aw, now I see why you have been looking at this for the longest."

It's was an alchemy book the basic transmutation the same thing they used to bring his mom back to him and his brother. He just looked at one page the page with the instructions for transmuting the being along with picture of the circle.

Roy looked for a minute then his eyes widened in realization. "Ed...yo-you didn't did you?" Roy had asked, "You didn't go against the laws again did you?"

Ed looked a Roy "Al..." Ed teared with tears "I want...my..brother" He looked down tears came hard and fast "I...killed...he killed...it wasn't fair...nothing was fair...I'm..sorry..I shouldn't-"

Roy grabbed his shoulders "Ed what did you do!? I expect an answer in full detail. What happened to your brother and what did you do, if you don't tell me I will revoke your State Alchemist watch, now, tell me!!"

Roy wasn't to partial to threatning but sometimes that is the only way to get answers from people.

Ed bit his lip, burst into horribly forlorn morose, he fell toward into Roy's chest, and cried in his pajamas. Ed was not aware he was crying into his commanding in officer's chest what he saw in his head he was crying and hugging his mom, "I'm sorry mom! Please forgive me! I should've gone with him!!" He cried harder.

Roy just wrapped his arms around Ed, he needed to cry, and he needed to be held. Especially at the state he was at now he needed all the comfort he will every need in his life.

* * *

It had been a few hours before Ed was crying both fell asleep on the couch, Roy broke open his eyes when he heard the dong of the clock-2 O'clock in the morning- wow they were out for a long ass time. 

He stretched out his fatigue and looked down at the sleeping young blonde-haired person; he steadily picked up Ed and picked him up bridal style almost falling over, still sleepy.

He walked down the hallway to his room, he really didn't think about if the teen slept in his room or not he knew he wouldn't want to be left on the couch by himself, plus he had to keep an eye on him just case he goes crazy again. Alternatively, so he says.

Roy laid him on the side he usually slept on, just to be nice for once. Once he is back to normal, he can continue to call him short and shrimp while Ed called him shit Colonel and a bankrupt junkie.

Roy walked out the room to get something to quench his lips. He walked in the kitchen to get a cup of ice water; while he poured something to drink; he thought how he and Ed would fight constantly with no meaning to it. No matter how much they denied it was the best way they could communicate or flirt in other words.

He didn't want to admit it but any way you look at it, it was straight up flirting, most said it was a fight but they both had there own little message between that, a truly explicit message with words. They never shared there feelings that is what kept them apart because of there damn dignity and ignorance.

Roy made his way back to his room.

Since there a lone it really would not matter anyway if Roy said he had feelings for him, he still is in that blank vegetable state. I guess they will just stay an unacquainted love; Roy knew this, bothered him a little but if it had to stay like that than so be it, but he greatly wanted to resent that horrible thought.

He opened his room door to see Ed sitting up and staring down at his hands, Roy looked at him "Ed?" Roy sat his water by the nightstand by Ed.

He did not answer.

"Edward..." Roy said more sternly, as he crawled on the bed in front of the grief-stricken teen.

"Ed..."

He kept his head down.

Roy grabbed Ed's jaw and made him look at him in his eyes, his perfect yellow eyes now gone in a distant stare.

Roy pulled his face closer, but then pulled away and looked down, he is to young WAY to young. Maybe this might break him though, maybe, just maybe the touch of the human lips or any human contact could do it.

He heard the human touch is very powerful, and it could even break somebody out the strongest life-changing trance.

He looked back up with determination he brought his face up to him again; he hesitated. The hell with it.

Roy gave him full force and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around Ed and slowly lowered him back down on the pillow he was laying on. Ed eye stayed the same Roy was started to think this was not going to work until he felt Ed tongue tangle with his.

Ed gave a moan as Roy sucked tenderly on his tongue.

He sucked on his bottom lip and continues down to Ed's neck he licked it up and down; you can practically hear the lips exercising on his lovely honey tasting neck. Oh, how so sweet it tasted just pure bliss, he never imagined he would taste so Delicious. The way Roy makes it sound like he is a three-course dinner.

Ed wrapped the back of Roy's neck and pushed him harder on his so he could feel more. He wanted more not even knowing he did, but he felt good that is all he knew. He had a little control of what he was doing not knowing he was doing it, to him this was a beautiful in his mind, but whom is he dreaming of doing this to him?

Roy lifted up and moved to a different position.

He put his back against the backboard of the bed as Ed had his back against Roy's chest, now he could continue. He rubbed his neck tenderly and lovingly with his lips, oh how he wished for this day for so long. Hearing Ed moan was just too pleasurable, he did say that he liked Ed but enough to lip lock, in his opinion he keeps telling himself it's to help him so he would not feel bad. He just says it is for helping, he's not taking advantage of him but that is what his thoughts are.

Since Ed was already stripped down that was just less work for him. He rubbed his nipple as he continued to put much attention to his neck area. Ed breathing started to go faster; eye closed shut and face flushed. He kissed his shoulder and lightly touched his stomach back up to his chest; Ed shuddered at the sensitive touch. He grabbed the sheets the feeling in his neck was all too good.

Roy made his way down to Ed wanting destination, but slowly he did it. Some how he wanted Ed to remember this feel the two were having right now. Some how he did and he did not at the same time.

He massaged outside of his boxers giving him such a tingling sensation, he wanted to be stroked not massaged. Roy uses both of his hands and slowly took off Ed's boxers

Ed was on hard now.

Roy reached back down to Ed's erection as his breath tickled his neck; he started to stroke slowly but sternly. Ed bucked "Ahh! Hahaha!" Ed moaned hard as he stroked him. He was under his command, like when you rub cat's ears, he was all his.

His chest came in and out; as his breath hastened with paste, Ed widened his legs so Roy had more access. He stopped stroking the young child "don't worry I'm not done" Roy reassured, he uncovered his own throbbing member as he stripped himself. Roy grabbed from the nightstand and reached for a bottle of lube.

He was finally able to use this, he kept there just incase and this was an excellent time to use such a tool

Coating his fingers and bent Ed forward on his knees, he bent over the young Childs back. "Now, Ed I need for you not to move, this might hurt a little "He stuck both fingers in without warning Ed lifted his head up and pain hissing, "Ed I need for you to be calm, you'll get used to the feeling just stay calm, ok?"

Somehow, Ed understood and put his head down so he could get used to it. Roy moved his fingers making it more comfortable each time he spread his fingers. He stuck his third finger in.

Ed moaned

Loud

He moved his hips back to meet the Roy's fingers each time they would thrust in and out. He did it a few more times so he could ready for something bigger. Roy suspected that he was ready, pushing Ed back against his chest he coated himself for Ed' entrance.

"You ready?"

No answer

Roy used both hands and lifted him up by the back of his legs and slowly lowered him on his cock, moving him up down so he could be penetrated MUCH deeper. Ed was moaning loud and out of control "Ha! Ha! Ha!" He screamed every time he would come back down. Roy closes his eyes concentrating on not letting his own pleasure to get out of control. He gave a strong throaty moan as he felt Ed's coils wrapped around him.

"Faster.." Ed said simply

Roy did what was told of the small child, he penetrated the small child faster and deeper with force, oh, the ecstasy the two shared was so strong if only Ed knew it was Roy making him feel good, making him have such a pleasurable dream. Ed gave out a huge moan putting his head down as he came hard and fast; Roy also gave a moan as Ed tightened around him. Breathing hard, Ed, he, he looked back at Roy.

Roy looked at him "E-Ed?"

Ed had fell forward and went out, before Ed went out Roy promised that he saw Ed's eyes go back to normal, he wasn't sure. He would find out if he wanted to or not.

* * *

First Lemon, Technically 


End file.
